narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Haido
was the antagonist in Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel. He was a warlord searching for the Stone of Gelel. Background Haido had bought the Book of Gelel from a merchant overseas (as he claimed, though Kahiko doubted to be so simple), and used it to look for the Gelel vein for powers to rule the world, which led him and his knights to where the vein rests. He and his subordinates, Fugai, Kamira, and Ranke, attacked Temujin's village (although Temujin didn't know about it at the time). The reason Haido attacked Temujin's village was to obtain the stone of Gelel, which he believed was in Temujin's village. He killed everyone in the village, including Temujin's parents. When he found Temujin, however, he saw potential in the boy and took him as his underling. Haido trained Temujin to become his minion and help him to find the Vein of Gelel. Though he failed to find the actual vein, Haido managed to secure a few Gelel stone fragments, to which he implanted into his four subordinates. Personality Haido was a warlord, seeking to conquer the world by seeking the Vein of Gelel, which would allow him to heal any wound and become all-powerful. He was willing to kill anyone who got in his way, even his own comrades. He was very deceptive, able to fool Temujin into believing his parents had been murdered by other attackers and not him, then making Temujin his minion. He was also very ruthless, as he tossed aside Temujin after bringing him to near death, despite Temujin being his apprentice. He was even able to fool others into believing he sought to create a utopia with the Vein of Gelel, when he really sought the Veins for his own evil purposes. He was very arrogant, believing his abilities to be vastly superior to that of his enemies. In his false persona, he seems to be a soft-spoken and kind man who detested violence, an example shown when he demanded Temujin not to fight Naruto when the former tried to get the latter to unveil his ability, and was dedicated to his dream of an utopia to create a world where the weak were no longer oppressed and no wars were fought, even seeming saddened by the sacrifices needed to achieve this dream. Appearance Haido had white skin, light brown bushy eyebrows, light brown bushy sideburns that nearly reaches his mouth, a stubby shin, a broad nose, light green eye irides, worn a dark blue bishops robe that has a light black linen fastened of a snap strap light blue transparent glass button, a long sleeve white shirt wardrobe under his dark blue bishop wardrobe, a dark blue bishops hat that has a blank white linen, wears light black pants, light black shoes, a blank white gentlemen right glove on his hand, while the left is not. Under it is a dark black sleeveless glove with the Stone of Gelel on his right hand, and wears a light green transparent monocle over his left eye that is attached by a dark black string. In his Gelel transformation, he takes on the form of a humanoid-like monster with, light grey skin, light red eye sclerae, dark black slanted eye pupils, long unkempt spikey white hair with two long even strands of hair on each side of his face, thin blank white eyebrows, a medium-built six pack, and four light red floating balls behind his back. Abilities Due to the powers granted by the stone of Gelel embedded inside him, Haido was a very formidable opponent. When he transformed into his greyish humanoid form, his abilities became vastly enhanced. He was able to take on several of Naruto's clones with ease. The form granted Haido great strength, allowing him to easily pierce through Temujin and his armour, crush the stone of Gelel, beat Naruto in hand to hand combat and send him flying into a wall in one punch. It also gave him amazing speed, able to move from one spot to another in a flash, similar to the Body Flicker Technique. Haido had four dark red orbs floating over his back. From the orbs came four black strips made of a strange material. The black strips could be used as tentacles to allow him to fly or levitate. The black strips could also be turned into a strange liquid like material and morphed into any shape Haido pleased. They could even turn into stone pillars to defend him from attacks. His main abilities came from his Gelel stone. With it he could blow up objects without touching them and activate a laser of Gelel energy that could pierce anything, which can be increased to become a more powerful energy blast. With the enhancements of the Gelel Vein, Haido's healing might, which were already powerful enough with the stone in his body, raised to the point of healing his twisted limbs, even his neck; only when the stone in his hand was shattered did he lost his access to the Gelel Vein's energy, and lost when he could not recover from the fatal blow to the heart. In his "normal" form, he could free himself from the Shadow Imitation Technique with just a single glare towards the caster. Plot Overview Haido and his minions made their base of operations in a massive moving castle. Within the castle, Haido began to transform the children from Temujin's village, who he had kept alive for this purpose alone, into armoured soldiers using a mysterious Gelel energy source. The armoured soldiers appeared to be nothing but lifeless minions, serving Haido's every whim, which is what Haido had intended. From there, Haido continued his search for the Vein of Gelel, and learned that the stone was somewhere in the Land of Wind. Haido sent an army of armoured soldiers to the shores of the Land of Wind. The soldiers did battle with the country's guardians, but were pushed back when Gaara and his allies interfered. However, the armoured soldiers retreated to their battleships just of the shore and fired upon Gaara's group. While his minions searched for the Vein of Gelel, Haido remained in his castle. He later meets Naruto Uzumaki, who was brought to the castle by Temujin. Temujin attempts to fight Naruto to get him to show Haido his power, but Haido stops the fight, saying that fighting is wrong. Haido explains his dream of a utopia to Naruto and the history of the land where he and Temujin came from. He then asks Naruto to join them in their search for the Vein of Gelel, which he says will end all war, but Naruto kindly declines. Later, Haido sends Temujin to capture Kahiko, who knows where the Vein of Gelel is. Temujin succeeds and uses Gelel energy to lead Haido's castle to the ruins that lead to the Vein. Once at the ruins, Haido's castle begins to drill into the earth, allowing Haido to enter the ruins. Before Haido can proceed, however, he is stopped by Shikamaru Nara, who uses his Shadow Imitation Technique to hold Haido in place. Haido asks Naruto Uzumaki, who was also at the ruins if Shikamaru is one of his friends. It is here that Haido reveals his true intentions to Naruto. Meanwhile, Kahiko says that Haido will never see the Vein of Gelel and activates the platform that he and Temujin are standing on, sending them down to the underground chamber. After activating a flash bomb to free himself from Shikamaru, he glides down to the platform and easily knocks Naruto out of the way, sending his crashing into a wall. He then tells his minions to remain on the surface while he enters the inner ruins alone. Haido is then seen with three armoured soldiers, using the Gelel stone in his hand to blast a hole into the sacrificial chamber where Kahiko and Temujin are. Haido explores the ruins, searching for the key to the Vein and finally finds it. When Nerugui, the ferret attacks Haido to stop him, the ferret is blasted back by Haido who sees that a shard of Gelel was in the ferrets mouth. He orders Temujin to kill Kahiko but Temujin refuses, saying that that's far enough. When Haido prepares to kill Kahiko himself Naruto enters the room and saves him. Haido orders Temujin to kill them both but Temujin refuses again. Haido finally reveals himself as the killer of Temujin's parents, saying that he was a fool for not seeing through Haido's trickery. Haido undergoes a monstrous transformation using the Stone of Gelel and then uses his Gelel Laser to blast a hole through Temujin, and take his stone. He tosses Temujin aside but before he can proceed, he is stopped by Naruto. Haido fights Naruto, who is unable to defeat Haido. With his new powers, Haido is easily able to overpower Naruto, who urges Temujin to help. Naruto uses his Rasengan to blast Haido into the ceiling, but the roof where Haido hit collapses, revealing the Vein of Gelel. Haido uses the the Stone of Gelel in his hand to heal himself from the Vein of Gelel. Just as Haido is about to finish Naruto and Temujin, the armoured soldiers interfere, saving Naruto and Temujin. Haido says that they must have regained their own wills, but that it does not matter. As Haido recharges his stone for a final attack, Temujin rises and helps Naruto create the Gelel Rasengan, while Naruto's shadow clone creates the Demon Fox Rasengan in Naruto's other hand. Naruto uses the Demon Fox Rasengan to destroy Haido's Gelel stone and hits Haido's chest with the Gelel Rasengan. Though not effective at first, Haido is eventually pierced through the chest by the attack and blasted back, smashing into the Key to the Vein. Hoping to heal himself, Haido raises his arm, but failed having had his stone destroyed by the Demon Fox Rasengan. After suffering great pain from Naruto's Gelel Rasengan, Haido dies and his body collapses to the floor and is later swept into a space–time rift created by Temujin and destroyed. Trivia * Haido, like his three minions, seemed to be based on a famous monster, in this case Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, especially with his first appearance resembling a gentleman priest in both appearance and manner of speaking, and then transforming into a demonic humanoid who had a power hungry and bloodthirsty personality with the use of the Vein of Gelel. This is similar to the gentleman doctor Henry Jekyll who drinks a formula to become the sadistic and deformed Edward Hyde. * Despite being a non-canonical character, the goals and ideals that Haido shared in his fake persona were ultimately the same as those shared by canonical characters, such as Nagato and later Naruto after the Shinobi World War. * While his powers were non-canon, the ability to use malleable substances derived from floating orbs would later be seen in the series proper in the form of the Truth-Seeking Ball. Quotes *(To himself, about fighting Naruto) "First trash, now rubbish…" de:Haido pt-br:Haido